The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically known as Clematis henryi and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Snow Bells’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2002 in Drunen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unnamed, individual plant of Clematis henryi (unpatented) having white flowers, while the male parent was an unnamed, individual plant of Clematis henryi having white flowers (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in 2002 in Drunen, The Netherlands and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by softwood cuttings in Boskoop, The Netherlands over a one-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for with the European Union on Jan. 9, 2007.